Girl at Home
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: "Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home, and everybody knows that." Tori isn't the type to steal anyone's boyfriend. She loves them both too much. Bori and Bade. Song-Fic. Inspired by the song by Taylor Swift.


**Girl at Home**

**A/N: I know that I have been extremely behind on my stories, including Found, but this is to kind of make up for it. This story has been stuck in my mind since I got Red last Monday. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: "Don't look at me, you've got a girl at home, and everybody knows that." Tori isn't the type to steal anyone's boyfriend. Bori and Bade. Song-Fic.**

**I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Or the song by Taylor Swift. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.**

"Girl at Home"

* * *

She hated it. She hated that she loved him. She hated how he made her feel. But most of all, she hated that he had a girlfriend.

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that.**

The first time she met him, spilling coffee all over him, Jade had come barging in, demanding to know why Tori was "rubbing her boyfriend".

**I don't even know her, **

**But I feel a responsibility, **

**To do what's upstanding and right, **

The way that Jade shunned her. Tori knew she was jealous. Beck had never looked at her like that, yet she knew that he really loved Jade.

**It's kinda like a code, yeah, **

**And you've been getting closer and closer, **

**And crossing so many lines.**

Tori would have done almost anything to have him then, but she soon realized that she wasn't that kind of girl. She wasn't the kind to steal someone's boyfriend.

**And it would be a fine proposition, **

**If I was a stupid girl, **

**But honey **

**I am no one's exception, **

**This I have previously learned.**

He didn't seem to care, flirting with her and hugging her a little too long.

**So don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

Then there was the time at Nozu, when they were hanging out. Jade had called and he hadn't answered. And when he thought she wasn't looking, he turned off his phone.

**I see you turn off your phone, **

**And now you got me alone, **

**And I say, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that.**

It made her sick, that she still wanted him. He made her sick, chasing her when he knew what he had. Sure Jade was crazy, but she shouldn't be forgotten.

**I just wanna make sure, **

**You understand perfectly, **

**You're the kind of man who makes me sad, **

**While she waits up, **

**You chase down the newest thing, **

**And take for granted what you have.**

She came to understand why Jade was always afraid of losing Beck.

**And it would be a fine preposition, **

**If I was a stupid girl, **

**And yeah I might go with it, **

**If I hadn't once been just like her.**

It had felt horrible when James had cheated on her. She wouldn't wish that on anyone. Even Jade.

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

Beck's phone shouldn't have even had an off button.

**I see you turn off your phone, **

**And now you've got me alone, **

**And I say, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that.**

* * *

Now they sat in Nozu once again. He had been staring at her all night. She was worried.

"Who's next for karaoke?" Tori popped up and ran to the stage.

"Me," she said, glancing at Beck.

"What do you want to sing?" She pointed to the song in the binder. He nodded. She stepped up on stage and grabbed the mic.

**"Call a cab, **

**Lose my number, **

**You're about to lose your girl, **

**Call a cab,**

**Lose my number, **

**Let's consider this lesson learned."**

They locked eyes.

**"Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

**Wanna see you pick up your phone, And tell her you're coming home, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that, **

**Don't look at me, **

**You've got a girl at home, **

**And everybody knows that, **

**Everybody knows that.**

**It would be a fine proposition, **

**If I hadn't once been just like her."**

There was applause. People gathered around the stage. There was one face she didn't see though. She stepped through the crowd over to where they had been sitting. He was gone. She smiled to herself. _Good job Tori,_ she thought, trying to keep herself from tears. Then she noticed something. There was something written on her napkin. She picked it up.

_**Lesson learned.**_

_**-B**_

* * *

**A/N: It was short and mostly lyrics, but I think it gets the point across.**


End file.
